Geographic mapping applications allow users to view a visual rendering of a map at various presentation levels. For example, a user can zoom in and out of the map to view the map at varying levels of granularity. At higher presentation levels (e.g., zoomed out), the number of roads, cities, stores, etc., that fall within the view of the map may be overwhelming if each is presented to a user. Accordingly, current systems often do not present each geographic landmark at higher presentation levels and provide greater granularity as the user chooses to zoom into a particular portion of the map. In some situations, however, a user may want to view geographic landmarks with greater granularity while at a higher presentation level.